


“Oh trust me. I can be a bad boy.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine playing hard to get with Juice because you feel like he's too nice. Finally he throws you off by how smooth and dangerous he gets to get you with him."





	“Oh trust me. I can be a bad boy.”

“What about tomorrow? I thought maybe we could get some lunch, go for a ride or something.” 

You smiled and patted his cheek gently. 

“You’re so cute. Can’t get enough of those baby cheeks. I don’t know though Juicy, you’re just too nice. I like bad boys.” 

Juices smile fell and for the first time in all of your rejections, his jaw clenched tight. 

“How can someone be too nice? Every time I ask you out, you always got some excuse.” 

You smirked at his exasperation and shrugged. 

“You’re just not my type.” 

You laughed lightly but Juice didn’t find it funny at all and stayed staring you. Your attention was somewhere else though.

You looked over and patted Juices arm as Kozik walked into the clubhouse. 

“I’ll talk to you later.” 

You waltzed over towards Kozik with a nice swing in your hips, smiling flirtatiously as you walked up to him. He saw you coming and smiled himself, biting his lip and looking you up and down. 

“Hey, gorgeous.” 

You bashfully smiled and winked. 

“Hey, handsome.” 

He pulled you into a hug and whispered in your ear making a show of it so Juice could see but only you could hear. 

“He looks fucking pissed.”

Kozik knew that you liked Juice but that you also liked to toy with him a bit. Always playing hard to get and being aloof with his advances. Telling him how cute and adorable he was but never really taking him seriously because he was too much of a sweetheart. One day you’d gotten to talking with Kozik and after admitting your feelings, you’d also admitted that you just wished he was more dominant, more aggressive. At times, his soft and warm nature made him look somewhat weak when surrounded by his alpha male brothers. All you wanted was for him to take charge and assert his dominance a little, so you and Kozik had started to flirt to see if you could get a rise out of him. Kozik knew it was all for show and that you had feelings for Juice but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to enjoy the attention he got from you.

With his arms still wrapped around your waist, he let one hand slide down a little lower, resting half on your hip and half on the slope of your ass. Even with your back to Juice, you could feel him staring at you or probably more accurately, glaring at you. You could feel his eyes burning holes into your back but that was it. No causing a scene, no standing up and claiming you. Just staying in his seat and glaring. Kozik could see the disappointment in your face, the disappointment that he still hadn’t made it a point to try and make you his. Disappointment that maybe he didn’t think you were really worth fighting for. Kozik could see that you were losing hope and he decided to make one last move.

Squeezing your hip with his hand, he leaned forward and slowly kissed your cheek before nodding over towards the dorm hallway. 

“Why don’t we go to the back for a little bit…” 

His tone was seductive and suggestive, leaving no room for misunderstanding what he was talking about. Even though Juice couldn’t hear him all that clearly, he got the gist and it was like someone had lit a fire beneath him. Now was his chance to prove himself. He shot up from his chair and stalked over to where the two of you were sitting, ripping Kozik’s hands away from your body and pushing you off to the side. It wasn’t rough to where you stumbled but it was enough to force you away a couple steps and you looked on, never seeing this side of him before. Closing the distance, he got right up in Kozik’s face and balled his fists up in the collar of his kutte, slamming him roughly against the wall. 

“Don’t let me see your hands on her like that again.”

His tone was low and very even. He wasn’t yelling or getting wild, he was near whispering but the bass in his voice was deep and you looked on with wide eyes as the two Sons had a stare down. Kozik was your best friend and although he didn’t have any real interest in having you as anything more, he did have interest in making sure that Juice was really down for you. So he tested him, moving his face closer to where their noses were almost touching. 

“Or what?”

The smile that spread across Juices face had you walking forward and placing a hand on either of their chests, positive that is wasn’t a friendly gesture. 

“Or I’ll take you to the ring and wipe the fuckin floor with you. She’ll be the last girl you ever touch.” 

You looked up at him with wide eyes, never expecting to hear him say something like that, especially not to one of his brothers but he didn’t look at you, simply kept his eyes trained on Kozik. You knew that he had it in him, you just wanted to see it but this side of him was blowing you out of the water and increasing your attraction to him by the second. With your hand still on his chest, you pushed him slightly and slipped between them when they separated, moving Juice away while Kozik straightened out his kutte.

Juice finally looked down at you and stayed quiet for a moment before he roughly wrapped an arm around you, pulling you into his body. 

“I was trying to be a gentleman. Guess that’s not your thing though.”

You shook your head and smiled, running a finger down his chest. 

“That’s fine. You can be a gentleman. I just want you to be my bad boy every now and then.” 

He smirked and leaned his lips down close to your ear. 

“Oh trust me. I can be a bad boy.”


End file.
